outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
But Never Doubt I Love
|image = File:Wolfanniversay.jpg |caption = Cheryl visits Wolf on their wedding anniversary. |season = 1 |number = 6 |airdate = August 16, 2005 |writer = James Griffin |director = Mark Beesley |previous = The Infants Of Spring |next = Foul Deeds Will Rise }} Synopsis Grandpa finds love in all the wrong places - and Loretta does not cope well with it, while Pascalle has her first secret admirer. Plot Lonely and confused, Grandpa wanders into a yoga class; hugs the unsuspecting teacher lady and calls her ‘Rita’, as he lowers her to the floor. Grandpa is not in a good headspace these days. Meanwhile it’s Cheryl and Wolf’s 20th wedding anniversary. It’s not a great one for Cheryl – he’s in prison; their marriage is on the skids and the only constant in her life is bills. For a second things look up, as she finds flowers on the doorstep… But they’re for Pascalle, who is celebrating her first ever modeling job – a flyer for Super Discount Tyres in which she is draped over steel-belted radial, not wearing very much. Pascalle is impressed that there’s not name on the note attached to the flowers – just a time and a place to meet. Her first secret admirer – cool. Unfortunately, when the admirer turns out to be Constable Hickey, Pascalle’s anticipation turns more to a feeling of “ew yuk, no way!” Over at the Hong House, Van is battling with conflicting emotions regarding Suzy Hong’s pregnancy. There is fear at what might happen if Mr Hong finds out. There is confusion as to why Suzy is so adamant the baby isn’t his, when there were all those times they were intimate. There are also the tiny stirrings of something like responsibility; of paternity. He is the father, after all. So Van wants to know where he stands. Where he stands, as it turns out, is entirely irrelevant to everybody’s considerations. Loretta has been assigned the duty of keeping Grandpa out of trouble but, distracted by the needs of servicing her illegal DVD clientele, she manages to lose him in about five minutes flat. He was seen trailing a woman customer out of the Video Hut. When Loretta does track Grandpa down, he’s at the home of Margaret, happily sipping port. Margaret, it transpires, used to be Mark – Grandpa’s old partner-in-crime and cellmate from Mt Eden prison. Funny how much people can change in 20 years. Grandpa tells Loretta it’s probably best she doesn’t mention Margaret to anybody – after all, she’s still an escaped convict. Constable Hickey’s infatuation with Pascalle, meanwhile, is evolving into something that looks a lot like stalking. The sitting outside her house and seeking a keepsake from her washing line (she gives him Van’s undies) are all good signs of stalking. But when she catches him putting the undies to use, sitting in his car outside her house, gazing at the discount tyres flyer, Pascalle decides enough is enough – it has to stop. So Pascalle shares her predicament with Van and Munter – can they warn him off for her? After some prodding, Van agrees to sort Hickey out. Thankfully Cheryl manages to intervene before Van does anything stupid to a police officer but, in doing so, she starts a chain of events that cannot end up well for Pascalle. The official complaint to the police about Hickey’s behaviour leads to a visit from Judd and Cheryl learning that Hickey fell for her daughter while she was stripping in front of him. Which, in turn, leads to Cheryl being at the Champagne Club in time to see Pascalle disrobing for a room of cheering men. Pascalle is so busted. Things do not end well for the West family offspring this episode: Van’s attempt to stand up for his rights as a father only ends up with him creating an alliance between Tracy and Suzy – and him being cast into the parental wilderness. To add insult to injury, he discovers Jethro (while pretending to be Van) rooted Tracy. To add injury to the insult to the injury, Tracy kicks Van out of her room when he tries to pick up where he (Jethro) left off. Pascalle is forced by Cheryl to apologise to Hickey for leading him on; then to quit all employment at the Champagne Club. And Loretta is having huge problems dealing with the thought that Grandpa shared more than just a cell when he was locked up with Mark/Margaret. His reassurances that it happens all the time when you lock men up together are, strangely, not very reassuring. Kurt’s suggestion that Loretta gets over her hang-up with sex and loosen up about Grandpa getting it on with a transvestite is even less helpful. But Margaret and Grandpa are doing a lot more than ‘getting it on’. Their late night tryst is as much about looking over the plans to a building – the blueprints to a robbery – as it is about bonking. The old team is back in business! Category:Season One